1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a layered structure having layered conductive patterns, a manufacturing process thereof and a touchscreen including such a layered structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A layered structure including an electrode having a certain conductive pattern is used in a touchscreen, for example (see JP-A-2011-136562, JP-A-2011-175900, JP-A-2011-61136 and JP-A-2009-123106). In a known layered structure, a transparent electrode such as ITO (indium tin oxide) is generally used. A patterned electrode made of ITO is usually formed on a glass substrate by means of sputtering under vacuum atmosphere.
There is a need for an inexpensive and thin layered structure and for a manufacturing process thereof. There is also a need for a touchscreen having such a layered structure.